Naru's Birthday Gift
by Trancy-Kirishima
Summary: It's Naru's birthday and he hates sweets.


Authors Note:

I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning, so don't hate on me too much for the length please xD

Naru hated sweets, and yet, Mai insisted on making him some every holiday. Valentines day there would be heart shaped chocolates. Easter would be cupcakes that looked like eggs. Halloween would be graveyard brownies. And don't even mention the buffet of sugar coated desserts she would make for Christmas.  
Naru hated it.  
And today was the worst of days, his birthday.  
Of course the boy who was much too busy with work never mentioned this fact to Mai or anyone else who worked below him, but knowing the girl, she'd find out somehow.  
He sat at his computer early that morning, getting as much work done as he could before the office officially opened. It was a quiet morning with the sun rising almost unnoticed except for the splash of light that it provided through the drapes. Naru had yet to have his tea, since Mai was always the one to make it, and thus he was awfully sleepy, rubbing his eyes every few minutes and attempting not to yawn.  
"Up already?" Lin mentioned, cleaning up the papers that Naru had attempted to throw into the waste basket and failed at getting in. "Shouldn't you take the day off today?"  
"Today is like any other day." The boy insisted. "Now quit chattering and get to work."  
Lin complied, settling down at his own laptop and beginning his research on the past family of what seemed to be an abandoned home that children kept disappearing by.  
"Do not speak of my birthday to Mai," Naru mentioned, not looking up from his work, "is that understood?"  
"If you insist." Lin mumbled.  
Not long after the two boys got down the business they heard the front down swing open.  
"Naru!" Mai smiled chirper than normal.  
"Get me some tea." The boy said coldly.  
The girl just huffed, walking into the kitchen leaving the boy to type nonsense in an attempt to keep his mind off of the possibility the girl had another one of those dreaded sweets.  
"Lin, call up John and Monk, will you?"  
"You think you'll need them for this one?" Lin questioned picking up the phone and calling the two up.  
"Not quite. I fear they may have to save my stomach."  
Lin looked at the boy curiously as he called up the two, asking them to visit immediately.  
"Here you go!" Mai chimed, setting a teacup beside the boy. "You know what -"  
"Go make some toast."  
"But, Naru!" Mai whined. The boy sipped the tea, obviously ignoring the girls complaining. It was quite cute actually, the way she crossed her arms and tossed her hair like a child. "Fine." She mumbled stomping out of the room.  
"How long will it take those two?"  
"They said they'd be over soon."  
"Soon isn't soon enough." Naru mumbled, sipping the tea and tapping his fingers on his desk.  
"You don't even know if she's aware it's your birthday. Besides, what are you so afraid of?" Lin smirked a little, a thought in his head.  
"Her cooking. She has a thing for making sweets. You know I hate sweets."  
"You're making John and Monk come all the way out here just so you don't have to eat sweets?"  
"You make it sound so simple." Naru huffed.  
"It can't be that bad. I've had her cooking." Lin teased. "You just don't like the thought of her making you food, do you?"  
"I don't like sweets, Lin. You know this."  
"We have arrived!" Monk cheered walking through the door, "what's the mission?"  
"Keep Mai busy for the day. That is all."  
The two guests looked between each other. "You sent us out here to babysit!?"  
Suddenly, they heard the crashing sound of dishes in the next room. "Ouch!"  
John and Monk quickly ran to the girls rescue. Naru rolled his eyes chuckling a little to himself. That girl could be so clumsy sometimes.  
The day went by without the mention of sweets whatsoever, making Naru feel a sense of relief in his stomach. He smiled a bit to himself, quickly losing it after seeing Lin watching him displeased.  
"Nice seeing you two again!" Mai smiled, closing the door behind John and Monk as they left. "More tea, Naru?"  
"Yes."  
The girl left the room, only to come back with a small box and a teacup setting on top of it. "I know it's your birthday, and I understand why you didn't want me to know, but you're not very good at avoiding the fact." Mai giggled, "bringing John and Monk out here just to keep me occupied. I feel honoured." She grabbed her coat and slipped her shoes on. "Goodnight, Naru. Happy birthday."  
The boy watched the girl leave, a pit of guilt in his stomach before turning to his tea. He drank it slowly, staring at the box, as if trying to examine what it could be holding before opening it. After the cup was done, he undid the bow with great delicacy and opened the lid.  
Inside was a little note with an American penny attached to it.  
The note read:

_I figured out you didn't like sweets, and so I decided to give you my lucky penny. In the west, finding a penny brings good luck. My mother have it to me as a child, and now I'm giving it to you so you can have good luck this year as well._  
_Happy birthday,_  
_Mai._

Naru leaned back and smiled at the ceiling. "You know, Lin, that girl really is something special."


End file.
